Stop stalking me, come here and talk with me
by lotrharrypotter3
Summary: This is a one-shot about Nico and Will in which Nico is running a writing blog on Tumblr and Will is one of his biggest fans.


**A/N: So I know I'm for killing right now; I haven't been here for months and instead of continuing my other fics, I wrote a new thing. BUT I got the idea and after writing it, I liked it so I decided I'll post it..**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **P.S. Thanks for letting me know it's in the wrong format...**

 **(Also, please don't judge Will's url, I couldn't come up with a better now and also. the '7' in it is a reference to his cabin...)**

After finally getting home from a long and quite eventful day of school and then a long basketball game with his two best friends, Nico couldn't help but check his Tumblr for anything new and interesting before going to bed.

He was running a writing blog where he shared his personal thoughts for about year and a half now and it had gotten quite famous lately with lots of people asking for advices or just sharing stories he gladly answered to.

As he sat down in front of his computer, opening the so familiar site, he was greeted with seventeen new notifications since he lastly checked it in the morning, fourteen of them being from the same person that recently, as Nico thought, had gotten quite an interest in his blog, rebloging and 'liking' almost all of his posts, even the ones stating the dark-haired's boy current mood or something. He also got three new asks, two from people, asking about relationship advices and family problems and one anonymous.

The latter got the boy's interest the most.

It said:

 _Hi! I am writing to you as, from what I've seen, you always find the way to bring comfort and give the right advice to people. So there is that one boy from my high-school. He is really great! I know him since first grade. On the very first day of school, he sat on the desk next to me and since then, I can't take my eyes off him. The problem, however, is that everytime I try to talk to him, the words just won't come out. I feel like such a coward but can't help forgetting my own name everytime those dark brown eyes look at me. My question is - what do you think should I do? How to tell him what I feel towards him without risking making a fool of myself?_

Nico couldn't help but just stare at it for a while. He was almost sure he knew who this exact ask was from. However, his mind refused to believe it. He quickly went to check his latest notifications, looking at one specific blog. It couldn't be true, he thought. How haven't he realised it before? **WSolace7.** This was Will Solace! Will who he knew since first grade. Who he sat next to on the very first day of school. Who he had this ridiculously big crush on since he looked into the other boy's bright, blue eyes.

After going through the ask a few more times, he decided he knew how to answer it.

 _Hi, Anon! I'm glad you find me worthy enough to ask me for advice like this. My opinion is - go talk to him! Maybe you shouldn't be scared but openly tell him how you feel and see if he feels the same as you do. Although there a risk of rejecting, there is also a big chance that he might feel the same as you do. Anyways, it is always better to go and speak your mind instead of keeping it to yourself and always wondering what could have happened. Or, as in this case, stalking the person's blog. Of course, this is only my point of view. The rest is all up to you. Whatever you decide, I hope you have good luck with it!_

After writing this as an answer, Nico sent it and then went to sleep. He was exhausted.

* * *

The next day Nico woke up just in time to see that it was already 9:30 and he was absolutely late for school. He probably had missed setting an alarm on and being the only one at home as his older sister was now studing in University and his father, step-mother and younger sister have long ago went out, there was no one to wake him up.

After getting dressed, cursing under his breath all the time, he ran outside ten minutes later, absolutely forgetting about Tumblr and last evening's events.

By the time he got to school, he had missed the first class and was already fifteen minutes late for the second. Needless to say, his Maths teacher was more than angry.

After apologising, he quickly made his way to the back of the classroom where he usually sat. As he got to his desk however, he was surprised to find someone else already sitting on the usually empty chair. As he looked up, he was met by a couple of bright blue eyes and big smile.

"Good morning, Nico." Said none other than Will Solace. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here for today"

Suddenly Nico was very aware of the anonymous ask he had gotten the other day, and, what's more, his own answer to it.

"Morning" he muttured as he sat on his place next to the other boy which he took for a 'yes'.

After some time in which both boys were quietly solving, or most likely, trying to solve what was written on the blackboard, Nico was suddenly interrupted by Will's whispering.

"Um, Nico?" said the blonde.

"Yes" answered Nico, also whispering.

"Look, I had something in my mind for quite a long time now and finally I found the courage to talk to you about this." Said Will and Nico looked up from his notebook to meet his eyes. He knew where this was going to.

"Well, I was actually adviced so by one quite witty blogger" added the blue-eyed boy, nervously smiling. Nico couldn't help but grin.

"Really? What was his advice?" asked Nico, deciding to play along.

"He told me to go and talk to you about something that was bothering me for quite long ... here I am."

"I'm looking forward to hear it then." Answered the dark-haired boy smiling softly at the other's shyness. "I'm afraid you already know it" was Will's reply.

"Then I should probably let you know that it is a mutual feeling" said Nico, starring at the other's eyes, all of the previous amusement gone now.

However, Will didn't had the opportunity to answer as a loud voice interrupted them both.

"Mr. Di Angelo! First you're coming late, then you talk with Mr. Solace in class!" the teacher said and all the eyes were suddenly on them.

Nico could see Percy and Jason grinning at their direction from where they were sitting two desks ahead. "Sorry ." muttured Nico.

"I've had enough apologises from you for today. You are free to pack your things and leave until it's time for your next class." With those words the teacher turned towards the board and started explaining about the trigonometric functions to the rest of the students. Nico sighed as he started closing his books and putting them in his backpack. Surely, it could have been worse. There was a small white note on his notebook. With graceful letters it was written: _Sorry about that._ Nico rised his head to meet Will's apologetic smile. _It's not your fault._

He answered. _Still feeling guilty_.

Will wrote. _What about you compensate to me after school?_

Quickly asked Nico. _See you at the local cafe at 4:30 pm?_ _It's a date._ With one last grin towards the other boy, Nico exited the room, ignoring his best friends' atempts to get his attention when he went past them and Mrs. Dodds' angry glare.

Although he had just gotten kicked out of Maths and probably would have to stay on detention later, it was still one of his best days. Also, he had a great story for his blog!


End file.
